My Pleasant Torture
by Bercelak
Summary: They rubbed their sweating bodies against each others. She let out a soft moan when he bit her neck softly. Unable to control it she dug her nails into his shoulders. He moaned and licked over her neck, backwards to her mouth. General Het Smut OS


They rubbed their sweating bodies against each others. She let out a soft moan when he bit her neck softly. Unable to control it she dug her nails into his shoulders. He moaned and licked over her neck, backwards to her mouth, giving her an impatient kiss. It seemed as he was longing for a kiss like this a long time. He entered her mouth with his tongue, rubbing it against her tongue, while he wrapped his arms tighter around her waist, pulling her on his lap. She could feel him hard under her and moaned into the kiss. Cautious she moved her hands over his bare chest, downwards to his pants. As their lips parted again, they were breathing fast and he watched how she tried to get her breath back. Before she was able to open his pants he did it for her and moved a bit to pull them a bit down. She sat on his thighs and opened the zip of her skirt, threw it away from them. He stroke down her side over her leg and again upwards on the inside of her thighs. Shivers run down her bare back as he did this and she leaned her head against his chest. Again he pulled her closer and bent his head down to her breasts. Gentle he licked over one of her nipples and sucked at it, while he massaged the other breast with his free hand. She moaned loud and wrapped her arms around his neck. With one hand she twisted his hair between her fingers and she gasped as he moved his other hand into her panties. She had missed such a touch on her skin for a long time, it just made this time better than every other before. He slowly slid two fingers inside her, started to move them hard. As she felt that she pulled rough on his hair. She realized as he stopped a moment and moaned himself. Right away she let go off his hair and scratched instead with her long nails over his back. He grumbled happy and went on with his own hands on her body. He suddenly moved his head back to her face. She gave in to another passionate kiss and opened her mouth as he licked over her bottom lip, while he added another finger and moved them steady pace. She dug her nails again deep into his flesh and pressed her chest against his. He liked feeling her soft skin and finally pulled her panties slowly down. Suddenly she stopped kissing him. "Stop teasing me already…" She panted and looked into his deep eyes. He smirked and removed his fingers from inside her. "Why should I?" She sighed as he shifted a bit and pulled her closer again. "Please, just take me now." She moaned. The both of them were almost naked. Her panties lay on the ground and his pants hung at his knees. She sat now with spread legs on his lap and she had totally forgotten where they were.

Earlier he just wanted to drive her home, but then he parked his car and moved his seat in his car back, pulled her in his arms and started to kiss her long and shameless. And she responded to him.

Now she shifted and he moved into her. After a short gasp she started to move on top of him, as fast as her condition allowed her. He licked over her lips, before he kissed her violently and pressed his long fingers into her soft flesh on her hips. And that was when she came. She never would have guessed that she liked his way of doing her, but there was no doubt she didn't and he knew it. Also he came when he felt how she pushed herself harder against him, wanting to feel more. She dropped her head on his shoulder and breathed fast in and out. He breathed a bit harder too, but he calmed down faster than she did. He hugged her and moved one hand and tangled her hair between his fingers, while he waited until she cooled a bit down. "Let's go on in the backseats." He whispered near her face and let go off her a bit. They moved on the backseats, she lied down on her back, and he crawled on top of her. He didn't wait any longer, moved inside her and started to fuck her in a fast pace. Just like she wanted it from him. She wrapped her legs around his hips and met his hard thrusts. Again he stroked with his fingers through her hair, when he bent his head down to her neck, biting her hard. He wanted to hear her screaming. And she screamed his name, screamed more, screamed her soul out of her body as he tasted her blood. He sucked at her wound and went even faster and harder as he heard her screaming and felt the blood on his tongue. She clung to his shoulders, digging her nails deep into his flesh. Finally the both of them came and he let himself fall down on top of her. He tried not to squish her, but he didn't really care at the moment and she didn't mind. She was that exhausted that she didn't mind anything. He breathed on her neck, when he felt that she lost the grip on his shoulders and hardly was able to breathe. "Are you alright?" She merely nodded a bit and touched her wound at her neck, and winced a bit. "I'm sorry 'bout that. Couldn't resist." He told her as he got off her. She kept lying for a few moments, before she sat up. He was already putting his pants back on and gave her panties, bra and skirt back, but he couldn't remember where her top landed. Before he sat beside her on the backseat he walked around the car and found the shirt, beside the passenger seats door. She took it and put it also back on. Now they both sat there together, the silence between them. "You should go back. I guess." She suddenly said. "I know." She sighed and let her head hang down. "We should stay friends." He told her suddenly. She looked up. "But…" "Friends with special benefits." She giggled and leaned against his shoulders. "That's okay to me." "I'll drive you home now." They get back in the front seats and he drove off from this place, where they were able to be alone for a moment. He dropped her off at her place and waved a goodbye. She walked the stairs up and opened the door to her flat. Since her boyfriend threw her out she returned to her old small room she used to live in. Alone.


End file.
